callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Tank Dempsey
Tank Dempsey – amerykański żołnierz występujący w Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops,Call of Duty: Black Ops II i Call of Duty: Black Ops III w trybie zombie jako postać grywalna. Jego kolor punktacji jest biały, ale jest losowy na mapach Moon i Origins. Biografia Jest Amerykańskim żołnierzem, który walczył w Korpusie Piechoty Morskiej Stanów Zjednoczonych. Dowodził innymi żołnierzami USMC. On i jego drużyna mieli uratować Petera McCaina, który prawdopodobnie został zdemaskowany. Wraz z drużyną udał się do Wittenau Sanatorium, gdzie jego cała drużyna zginęła, tylko on przeżył i został złapany przez Niemców. Po wydarzeniach w Shi No Numa, wraz z trzema ocalałymi: Nikołajem Belińskim, Takeo Masakim i Edwardem Richtofenem udali się do tajnej niemieckiej fabryki, następnie do zniszczonego niemieckiego kina, a potem do rosyjskiego kosmodromu, skąd tam powoli zaczyna pamiętać Richtofena. Po wydarzeniach w kosmodromie, on i reszta zostali uwięzieni w pomieszczeniu na Syberii przez awarię MDT. Tam starł się z Richtofenem za wszystkie krzywdy mu wyrządzone. Kiedy ocalali aktorzy zdobyli Vril Generator, przekazali ją Richtofenowi, który użył jej, zdołał uruchomić MDT i drużyna przeniosła się do Shangri-La. Po zdobyciu Kamienia Koncentracji, Richtofen zaprowadził Dempsey'a i resztę do Area 51, gdzie drużyna teleportowała się na Księżyc. Po przejęciu kontroli nad zombie przez Richtofena, Dempsey wraz z resztą drużyny i Samanthą (która była w ciele Richtofena) wypełnił instrukcję Maxisa. Przez to odpalił trzy rakiety, które uderzyły w ziemię. Prawdopodobnie wraz z drużyną zginął na Księżycu. Dempsey jest człowiekiem, który kocha wojnę i czasami uważa się za najlepszego. Po wydarzeniach w Call of the Dead zaczyna lubić Nikołaja, a Richtofena nienawidzić (wcześniej było odwrotnie). Traktuje Takeo z dużym szacunkiem. Występowanie *Nacht der Untoten (wersja Black Ops) *Verrückt (wersja Black Ops) *Shi No Numa *Der Riese *Kino der Toten *Ascension *Shangri-La *Moon *Origins (odmłodzony) *The Giant (odmłodzony) *Der Eisendrache (odmłodzony) *Zetsubou No Shima (odmłodzony) *Gorod Krovi (odmłodzony) *Revelations (odmłodzony) Ciekawostki *Model Dempsey'a jest wzorowany na modelu szeregowego Polonsky'ego. *Dempsey traktuje Takeo Masaki z dużym szacunkiem, chociaż Takeo tego nie odwzajemnia. *Dempsey nie okazuje szacunku wobec Nikołaja Belińskiego, jednak nie okazuje wrogości. Świadczy o tym zachowanie Tanka z mapy Call of the Dead podczas Original Characters Trapped Easter Egg, gdzie tak samo jak Nikołaj zdaje się być pijany. *Ulubionym perkiem Dempsey'a jest Juggernog, nienawidzi Quick Revive'a, dlatego że smakuje jak ryba i Deadshota Daiquiri. *W Call of Duty: World at War i Call of Duty: Black Ops, sterować Tankiem Dempsey'em będzie zawsze gospodarz rozgrywki. W Call of Duty: Black Ops II na mapie Origins wszystko odbywa się losowo. *Tank Dempsey miał 5 letnią córkę. *Dempsey nazywa Wunderwaffe DG-2 "Wonder Waffle", a Wave Guna "Miniwaffe". *Nienawidzi go Richtofen, można to stwierdzić po kwestii którą wypowiada Richtofen "Dempsey i hate you. I even hate youre eyes" (tłum. "Dempsey, nienawidzę Cię. Nienawidzę nawet twoich oczu."). *Tank to po angielsku "czołg" lub "zbiornik". *Richtofen wspomina o nim w TranZit. *W intrze Origins używa Remingtona Nowego Modelu Wojskowego, broni, która nie występuje w Origins; *Oryginalny Dempsey od czasu do czasu może zburzyć czwartą ścianę, zwracając się bezpośrednio do gracza. Odmłodzony już tego nie robi. *Na mapie Origins przypomina Brada Pitta. Galeria Zmshot0063.jpg|Dempsey z Kosturem Wiatru 2013-10-02_00036.jpg|Zdjęcie z Origins CoDWaW_2012-10-23_01-37-24-06.jpg|Tank Dempsey na mapie Der Riese Portret_Dempsey`a_w_Kino_der_totenie.jpg|Portret Dempsey'a na mapie Kino der Toten TankWaWDerRiese.png|Wygląd bohatera w Call of Duty: World at War i Call of Duty: Black Ops. 2013-09-27_00013.jpg|Wygląd bohatera w Call of Duty: Black Ops II i Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Plik:Dempsey_zns_bo3.png|Dempsey w intrze Zetsubou No Shima Kategoria:Postacie grywalne Kategoria:Postacie trybu zombie z Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Postacie trybu zombie z Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Postacie trybu zombie z Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Postacie trybu zombie z Call of Duty: Black Ops III Kategoria:Postacie trybu zombie z Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII